Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention is related to the field of communications test systems and, in particular, to an end-user dial tester that enables remote testing and diagnosing of problems in establishing connections in a telecommunications network environment.
A popular method of connecting to the Internet is by way of xe2x80x9cdial-upxe2x80x9d service through modems. The Internet is a network of networks used to access, retrieve, process, and store all manner of information around the world. Dial-up service generally refers to Internet access provided to a customer who dials a prescribed phone from a personal computer (PC). The phone number is dialed by the customer""s modem and is configured to travel across various network paths to another modem, which provides access to the Internet. These various network paths passing through various network components must be tested in order to offer quality dial-up service.
Dial-up service requires accessing one or more networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The PSTN is generally the local, long-distance and international phone system used everyday. Although other hardware and software components are involved, a user""s dial-up connection is established via a primary path that includes passing through a local exchange carrier (LEC) end office (EO), a target switch, and a remote access server (RAS) such as a modem bank. Switches are conventional devices used to complete or break electrical paths or select circuits. A secondary path through a local access tandem switch is often provided to handle calls when the primary path is unavailable. A long-distance dialer""s call passes through a remote access tandem switch and the local access switch to reach the target switch.
Customers usually dial local numbers to access the Internet to avoid incurring long-distance fees. Thus, most customer calls are routed through an EO. The path through the EO to the target switch and modem bank may not be available at all times because of various problems on the network.
Diagnosing, solving and preventing various problems with establishing calls over this primary path is necessary to maintain a high quality of service. Various transactions must be facilitated correctly to establish a quality connection. For example, local exchange carrier translations must be verified and routed properly. A translation is the changing of information from one form to another or the interpretation by a switching system of all or part of a destination code to determine the routing of a call. Verifying translations includes verifying that the primary route described above is operating at a prescribed utilization before overflowing onto the secondary route. For instance, an incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC) may wrongfully translate all competing local exchange carrier (CLEC) CLEC traffic to the secondary (local tandem) route. An ILEC may do this to reserve bandwidth for its own use. But the ILEC should only bump traffic onto the secondary route when there is an extenuating circumstance.
xe2x80x9cNetwork faultsxe2x80x9d is a general term used to describe communication problems at certain points of the network. These faults must be isolated. Translation problems and network faults comprise only a portion of the many ailments that can plague the proper establishment of a signal transmission from an EO to some target component. Accordingly, the primary route must be tested.
In order to test a customer""s primary route properly, a signal transmission must originate at the customer""s EO, that is the EO that receives calls made by the customer. Initiating calls that originate at the proper EO is difficult when a testing facility and staff are located in a geographic area different from that of the EO to be tested. Such testing can be so difficult that it is often abbreviated if conducted at all. An Internet Service Provider (ISP) must rely on customer complaints to diagnose and fix errors. An alternative to carrying out the required testing includes sending technicians to the field armed with quarters to initiate calls from respective pay phones that route to the EO to be tested. Both practices are inefficient and impractical.
Finally, although systems commonly known as xe2x80x9cwar dialersxe2x80x9d exist, these systems fail to test the primary route discussed above. When calling a reported number long-distance, the call is routed through access tandem switches and bypasses the EO that is receiving the customer""s call. Such a test method does not recreate a customer""s experience and leads to a false-positive when no problem is found. Conditions through access tandem switches are not indicative of the customer""s experience.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system of remotely testing network components and diagnosing problems in establishing a communications link between an EO and a target component in a telecommunications network environment.
The present invention solves at least the above problems by providing a system and method for remotely testing and diagnosing problems associated with establishing a communications link between an EO and a target component. The test system is capable of remotely originating a call at a distant EO and of monitoring the signaling associated with attempting to complete the call.
The present invention has several practical applications in the technical arts, including enabling the testing and diagnosing of customer call problems remotely at any EO in which LEC service is provided. Calls can be originated directly at an EO in question. The present testing system and method provides remote verification that calls from any specific LEC EO were properly translated and routed. Calls that simulate the customer""s experience can be generated.
The present invention provides timely resolution of issues and enhances regression testing during new software implementations. A call generator/tester is provided to increase automation and reliability and to resolve call-connection problems quickly. The present invention is a system that enables easier testing of code and inclusion of network data for confirmation of code upgrades and improvements.
In some embodiments, the system and method provides a process for remotely diagnosing problems in establishing a communications link between a call-routing component and a target component in a telecommunications network environment. From a remote site, a signal transmission is originated at the call-routing component, such as an EO, that is bound for the target component, such as a remote access server or modem bank. The communication signaling of the associated signal transmission is monitored to diagnose and solve problems with establishing the link.
Originating the signal transmission can be accomplished by providing a phone number that is configured to be remote call-forwarded to the target component. This first phone number is directed to the EO and will route to the same EO that receives the customer""s outgoing calls. The customer""s experience is accurately recreated from a remote location. The call to the EO is initiated from a remote location and remote call-forwarded to the target component. The remote-call-forwarded call is originated at the customer""s EO or switch and its signaling is monitored by a call generator/tester, which initiated the first call. The call generator/tester provides data that can be observed to diagnose problems with establishing the communications link.
In another embodiment, a method is disclosed for testing an actual enduser""s modem line, commonly known as xe2x80x9cthe last mile.xe2x80x9d A first path is tested and found to be error-free. Then a second path, which includes the customer""s last mile, is tested. If any problems are found on the second path, the problems are associated with the last mile.